


[Podfic] Red

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied soul bond, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Reaction to death, Soul Bond, Temporary Character Death, really just gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofRedby museawayAuthor's summary:He feels it sharply.
Relationships: James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809235) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pfe0qj87rx3pim7/Red.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:09 | 2.45 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you museaway for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks for listening.
> 
> I've signed up to offer three podfics for [Fandom Trumps Hate 2020](https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org/). Creator signups last until January 31. Check it out.


End file.
